The death of the hero
by medspn6410
Summary: Les dernières pensées d'un héro, au moment de sa mort, mélées à celle d'un Roi...


**Bonjour,**

**Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit os avec le point de vue de deux de mes personnages préférés dans spn ! Bref, bonne lecture !**

**Med6410...**

* * *

La vie s'échapper peu à peu de ses lèvres.

Allongeait sur ce lit, au fond du vieux bunker miteux des hommes des Lettres, il n'avait pas la douce sensation de se sentir partir. Il n'avait même pas le courage d'appeler sa faucheuse, cette amie de longue date qui l'accompagnait à chacun des ses périples... Non, il n'y avait pas de faucheuse cette fois pour le guider vers son Paradis qui, il en était sûr, n'aurait put être que cette nuit où, lui et son frère, avait fêté le 4 juillet en faisant leur propre feu d'artifice. Non, cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait plus que son passager noir qui resterait... Cet être rempli de haine et de colère qu'il avait enchaînée, vaille que vaille, au plus profond de son âme après sa sortir des Enfers, et qui, depuis qu'il avait accepté le fardeau de Caïn, attendait son heure.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne resterait de lui qu'un être dénoué de sentiments. Une créature mi-homme, mi-démon qui vivrait dans son corps et qui ferait de l'âme humaine détruite qu'il était une sorte de jouet sadomasochiste... Il savait qu'il devait résister, mais il n'était plus sûr de ses forces... Et puis, pourquoi se battre quand le destin joué avec vos sentiments et se complaisait à vous faire souffrir ? De toute façon, il n'avait plus personne...

A cause de lui, tous ses proches étaient mort... D'abord son père, qui avait s'accrifié son âme pour pouvoir le ramener d'entre les morts, puis Joe et Elen pour permettre à Sam et lui de s'enfuir, puis Rufus, Balthazar, Gabriel... Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai puisque son frère, lui, était bien vivant et qu'il devait, sans doute, rechercher à ce moment même un moyen de le sauver... Mais de toute façon, son frère n'était plus le même depuis qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il l'avait laissé son corps à un ange qui s'amusait à faire l'homme de main de Métatron... Mais, il voyait bien cette lueur de colère qui, malgré le fait qu'il lui est totalement pardonné, persistait dans son regard et qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter...

Oui, lui Dean Winchester, en avait marre de devoir faire semblant que tout allé bien alors que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il en avait marre de devoir subir, tous les jours un regard désolé, de rancœur, voir de mépris de la part de celui qui était tout pour lui...

Bref, Dean commençait à laisser aller son âme... Il l'a laissa s'écouler par la plaie béante qu'avait produite la lame de l'ange maudit qui avait scellé son destin avec les dernières gouttes de son humanité... Il prit aussi conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette chambre qui voyait se dérouler se funeste spectacle... Près de lui, il sentait la présence du Roi de l'Enfer.

« Ton frère, Dieu est son âme, est en train de m'invoquer, au moment où je te parle, pour faire un pacte pour te ramener. C'est exactement ce que je disais. Tout ça est devenu tellement... Prévisible. Tu dois me croire. Quand je t'ai parlé de la marque, j'ignorais que ça se produirait. Enfin... Pas vraiment. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit l'entière vérité... »

Crowley...  
Oui, il le rejoindrait dans son combat... Oui, désormais, il n'aurait plus à s'occuper de chasser fantômes, démons, loup-garou ou autres... Il n'en avait plus l'envie, mais était-il près à assumer la nouvelle vie dont il prenait dangereusement le chemin en lâchant prise et en se laissant aller dans les bras de cette douce amie qu'était cette sorte de mort ? Voulait-il vraiment vivre le calvaire que lui avait promit Caïn, le jour où il avait accepté de porter la marque ? Mais en avait-il seulement le choix ?

« ... Mais je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, Dean. C'est important ! C'est fondamental ! Mais... Il y a une histoire de Caïn que j'ai peut-être... Oublié de te raconter. Apparemment, lui aussi était prêt à accepter la mort plutôt que devenir le tueur que la marque voulait qu'il devienne. Alors, il a pris sa vie avec la Lame. Il est mort... »

Il ne put avoir de réponse à ses questions...  
Maintenant, il n'était plus...  
Ses membres, durs et froids, gisaient sur le matelas désormais rouge de son sang...  
Il venait de mourir sous les yeux d'un Roi.

Un roi qui continué tout de même son monologue.  
« ... Mais la rumeur affirme... Que la marque ne l'a jamais quitté. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça. Pourquoi créer la panique pour de simples spéculations ? »

Crowley se leva de sa chaise.

« Ce n'est qu'après que tu m'es invoqué... Ce n'est qu'après que tu es refusé de manger ton cheeseburger... »

Prenant la lame de Caïn, il la plaça dans une des mains du chasseur et replia le bras du mort sur son corps.

« ... Que je me suis autorisé... À croire que, peut-être, les miracles pouvaient se produire. »

Regardant le corps étendu sous ses yeux, comme un artiste contemplant son œuvre, il ajouta :

« Écoute-moi, Dean Winchester. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment, ce n'est pas la mort. C'est la vie. Un autre genre de vie...

Ouvre tes yeux !

Vois ce que je vois !

Ressens ce que je ressens !

Allons hurler à la lune ! »

Un moment se passa.  
Le démon, dont le petit sourire machiavélique n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres durant son petit discours, attendait patiemment le dernier acte de la pièce morbide qu'il contemplé désormais avec délice, alors que deux yeux noir venaient d'apparaitre à la place des yeux verts du chasseur...


End file.
